


I Want You To Want Me

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Banned Together Bingo 2020 Fics [10]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Ableist Language, Banned Together Bingo, Communication, I Want You to Want Me by Cheap Trick, Mild Sexual Content, Mistaken Identity, Multi, OT6, Polyamory, Swearing, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Ruffnut and Tuffnut have an issue that needs to be raised in their relationship with the Dragon Riders.
Relationships: Astrid/Fishlegs/Hiccup/Ruffnut/Snotlout/Tuffnut
Series: Ashley's Banned Together Bingo 2020 Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839256
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	I Want You To Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Banned Together Bingo 2020 for the space: “Mistaken Identity”. 
> 
> This takes place during Race to the Edge. 
> 
> The title (and a line) in the fic is from the song “I Want You to Want Me” by Cheap Trick, written by Rick Nielsen. 
> 
> While I’m not a twin, I have heard people who are twins make complaints along these lines before (where people wouldn't care if they got the wrong twin when talking to one) so I wrote this with that in mind. 
> 
> Since I've been putting this on all my OT6 fics in Banned Together Bingo: And to clarify, in case anyone might be confused: the twins are not involved with each other, as in there's no incest. They just happen to share partners.

It was late in the evening and Hiccup wanted to cuddle with Ruffnut, so he climbed into a bed in the twins’ hut and then spooned the body in said bed.

“Hey, Ruff,” he whispered, his voice a little husky.

Hiccup was about to lean forward to kiss her cheek when the person in front of him said, “I’m Tuff.”

“Oh,” Hiccup said. “Would you like to cuddle with me, instead?”

“Not particularly,” Tuffnut said. “I’m not a substitute for my sister. Get out of my bed.”

“Okay. I’m sorry,” Hiccup said.

Hiccup then got out of the bed, did not notice Ruffnut in the hut, and figured she was elsewhere that night, and went back to his own hut.

Astrid slipped into one of the beds in the twins’ hut, wanting to cuddle with Tuffnut, and wrapped her arms around the skinny body in front of her, and murmured, “Tuffnut, it’s your hot girlfriend.”

And then her arm brushed against flesh at the chest level, and as the person in front of her spoke, she realized, she was wrong.

“Astrid, you have the wrong twin. How do you of all people get this wrong?”

“I had a fifty-fifty chance of getting it right, honey,” Astrid said. “Similar body types.”

Astrid leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek, causing Ruffnut to make a noise of complaint.

“No?” Astrid asked.

“No,” Ruffnut said. “You came into the bed wanting my brother and his dick. I’m not a substitute for him. Even if you are dating both of us. I’m not putting on a strap-on just so you can call out my brother’s name instead.”

Astrid pulled away from Ruffnut and whispered her apologies.

Tuffnut was in his bed when he felt a larger body snuggle against him. He realized almost immediately that it was Snotlout.

“Hey, Ruff,” Snotlout murmured into his ear.

It was loud enough that the person in the other occupied bed was able to whisper, “Hey, Snotlout, wrong twin!”

“Yeah, Snotlout, don’t be a dummy,” Tuffnut said.

“Oh. Wrong twin!” Snotlout exclaimed.

Both twins silently hoped that he wouldn’t do what they would expect he would do. They hoped he wouldn’t be insensitive enough to be okay with one twin when he clearly wanted another at the moment.

“So, Tuff, do you want to…?” Snotlout asked.

“No!” Tuffnut exclaimed.

Soon afterwards, Snotlout found himself outside of the twins’ hut.

“That was the wrong response,” Ruffnut said.

“Way wrong response,” Tuffnut added.

And with that, they slammed the hut door on him.

Hiccup was kind of surprised that for what was probably the first time ever, Ruffnut and Tuffnut called a meeting.

He glanced at the other three: both Fishlegs and Astrid were sitting straight, taking this seriously. Snotlout was sitting more relaxed.

“So, uh, what’s up, twins?” Hiccup asked.

“You’re kind of illustrating what we’re here to complain about,” Ruffnut said. “We have names.”

“Is that it?” Snotlout asked.

Both Fishlegs and Astrid hushed him.

“Not exactly. There’s been an annoying pattern of treating the two of us as substitutes for the other,” Tuffnut said. 

“Huh?” Snotlout asked.

“Crawling into one of our beds, wanting to fuck, let’s say, me, but oh, guess what, it’s Tuff. And then suggesting to Tuff that you fuck instead,” Ruffnut explained.

Fishlegs let out a noise of distress.

“Fishlegs, you’re the only one who hasn’t done that,” Tuffnut said.

“Oh,” Hiccup said.

Astrid nodded. “Understood,” she said.

“Why is that a problem?” Snotlout asked. “You’re a package deal. We knew that going in. That’s part of why this whole thing works.”

“Snotlout!” Hiccup exclaimed.

“Shut up, Snotlout,” Astrid said.

“It’s kind of annoying that you’re telling him to shut up when you did the same thing as Snotlout, Astrid,” Ruffnut said.

“Yeah, Astrid,” Tuffnut added.

Astrid then nodded and gestured towards them.

“Obviously, we’re quite happy that this relationship among the six of us is the perfect solution to the fact that the two of us are a package deal,” Ruffnut said.

“But you’ve got to remember that we’re individuals. I’m Tuffnut, I’m not my lame sister.”

“Thanks, bro,” Ruffnut said, flatly.

“Anytime.”

Snotlout snorted.

Hiccup nudged Snotlout.

“Yeah, we’re a package deal, but like he said, we’re individuals. We are not the same,” Ruffnut said. Ruffnut then turned to face Astrid. “Astrid: you’re the same relative size as Hiccup. How would you feel if I came into your bed, intent on riding Hiccup’s dick, and then deciding, oh, well, I’m already here, I can have Astrid’s pussy instead?”

“I’d kind of feel like a consolation prize. Also, that you’re being lazy. Hiccup isn’t that far. You could just… apologize, wish me good night, and then go find Hiccup,” Astrid said.

“Exactly!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

“Astrid gets it!” Tuffnut said.

“So, we’re not allowed to want everyone?” Snotlout asked. “That’s kind of the point of this relationship. That we all want each other!”

“Snotlout, it’s about being considerate. It’s about treating everyone as the individuals they are. You’re not your dad, right?”

“I am not my dad in the slightest!” Snotlout exclaimed.

“Okay, okay,” Hiccup said, gently. “The same goes for Ruff and Tuff. Tuffnut is not Ruffnut and Ruffnut is not Tuffnut. You wouldn’t want Astrid, for example, to treat dating you as a consolation prize for not being able to date your father, right?”

Multiple Dragon Riders made disgusted sounds, including Astrid.

“It’s just an example!” Hiccup exclaimed. “Relax!”

“Still gross,” Astrid said. She turned to Snotlout and said, “I would never date your father. I much prefer you.”

“Thank you, Astrid. And I get what you’re saying, Hiccup,” Snotlout said.

“And what do you think Hiccup means?” Ruffnut asked.

“That if my intent is to have sex with one of you, then that intent shouldn’t change. That if I want to have sex with one of you in specific, such as you, Ruff, then changing who I want to have sex in front of the sex partner is just bad,” Snotlout said.

“He gets it!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

“Plus, Snotlout, Ruff and I, we have similar genitals,” Astrid said. “And the same goes for the four of you.” She gestured broadly at Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut. “You wanting Ruffnut, or her genitals, and going for my genitals in consolation instead, that would make me feel bad.”

Ruffnut nodded.

“Same, but with regards to them,” Hiccup said. He gestured at Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut, who also nodded.

“Basically, I want you to want me,” Tuffnut said.

“Same,” Ruffnut said.

Hiccup nodded.

“I hear you,” Hiccup said. “I will do better.”

“I will alter my behavior accordingly,” Astrid said.

“Yeah, same,” Snotlout said.

“I will be careful of how I treat you,” Fishlegs said.

“Thank you!” Ruffnut and Tuffnut exclaimed.


End file.
